


Partners in Crime

by Minorine



Series: Playlist [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Paranormal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minorine/pseuds/Minorine
Summary: « Ils ne nous prendrons jamais en vie. Cette phrase restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire, même si aujourd'hui j'en ai perdue la signification même. J'ai l'étrange sensation d'être hors du temps, comme si mes moindres faits et gestes n'étaient pas les miens. Je ne me reconnais même plus lorsque je me regarde dans le miroir. Je ne sais pas si Sollux pense la même chose, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Pourtant, tout cela me perturbe énormément. Peut-être que le quotidien, la routine qui s'est installée chez nous en est la cause ? Je me pose toujours la question. Sûrement, un jour, en aurais-je le cœur net. »~Aradia~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Je me suis beaucoup inspirée de la chanson "Partners in Crime" de Set it Off, voilà pourquoi c'est le titre. Comme à peu près tous les OS de cette série d'ailleurs xD  
> "The pairing stays green and red". C'est la seule chose que j'aurais à dire.  
> Mais je n'en dirais pas plus, je vous laisse lire. Je ne veux pas distraire votre lecture.

Je m'étire, m'observant par la même occasion dans le miroir. Je ne me reconnais plus. Je suis pourtant la même, mes longs cheveux bouclés ondulant sur mes épaules. Sollux aussi. Je sais qu'il est là, même s'il dort encore pour l'instant. Je regarde l'heure au-dessus du miroir, le tic tac incessant des aiguilles, que j'ai toujours apprécié d'après mes souvenirs, me semble étranger. Je suis moi, mais au fond j'ai le sombre sentiment de ne pas l'être totalement . Oui, décidément, quelque chose cloche. Je me tourne vers la couchette où nous avons passé la nuit enlacés, Sollux et moi, et constate qu'il dort toujours, son visage tourné vers moi. Je me laisse tenter, au diable l'heure, je retourne me lover dans ses bras. Malheureusement, ce geste familier semble le réveiller. Il pose son regard endormi sur moi, je lui souris et vient lui voler un petit baiser. Il y répond tout doucement, les yeux un peu plus ouverts que tout à l'heure.

« Bien dormi mon cœur ?

\- Ouais, c'était cool. Mais dormir plus aurait pas été de trop, vraiment. »

Je lâche un petit rire, Sollux est toujours aussi fainéant, c'est une bonne chose je dois dire. J'aime ces petits moments rien qu'à nous, puisque nous n'en avons pas eus beaucoup… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Il fait ça tous les matins, parce qu'il se couche à pas d'heure pour composer des morceaux sur son ordinateur. Avant, il avait quelque chose pour faire des mix. Je ne me souviens plus le nom de cette machine d'ailleurs. Avant, j'avais également une mauvaise vue. Enfin, il me semble ? Depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux, je me sens étrange. J'enroule mes pieds froids autour des siens, je sais qu'il déteste ça mais j'aime beaucoup le taquiner. Pourtant, il ne réagit pas, préférant frotter son nez au mien. De plus en plus étrange.

« Tu veux quoi pour manger, amour ? »

Je fronce les sourcils, lui aussi. Il n'est jamais volontaire pour préparer la nourriture, mais vraiment jamais. C'est toujours à moi de le faire parce qu'il refuse de quitter le lit chaud. Il se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas, il vient coincer une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, rien, ne t'en fais pas ! Je veux bien du bacon ! »

Et il se lève, ses bras me quittant. Bizarrement, cette sensation me remplit d'une énorme tristesse. Je décide de penser à autre chose, me concentrant sur le tic tac régulier des aiguilles. Je me demande encore comment j'ai réussi à dormir avec ce son. Je regarde le plafond, me demandant soudain pourquoi je le vois si net. Dans mes souvenirs, le poster qui y est placardé était plus flou. Avant que je ne le réalise, mes yeux se sont de nouveau refermés. Dans mon rêve, j'entends un garçon m'appeler. Il me nomme autrement, et ce n'est pas la voix de Sollux, pourtant, dans mon esprit, il s'agit de lui. Je reconnais ce sentiment quand il est là. Dans mon rêve, je suis blessée, je ne peux plus marcher, j'y vois aussi trouble que je le devrais en temps normal, et je tends les bras vers lui. Le garçon se laisse tomber à côté de moi et je l'entends chuchoter une phrase que je n'aurais jamais imaginée entendre de sa bouche, même si dans mon esprit cela revenait souvent comme une rengaine.

« Ils ne nous prendrons jamais en vie. »

Puis, de manière toujours floue, je sens que ma main cherche sa joue et je le fais se pencher vers moi pour que je puisse l'embrasser. Notre dernier baiser, le baiser de la séparation…

« Ma chérie ? »

Je me redresse d'un seul coup, manquant de l'assommer avec moi au passage. Je me rappelle de ce que j'ai vu, de l'horreur de la scène, moi incapable de me déplacer, ma douleur à la jambe… J'essaye de me calmer mais j'ai beaucoup de mal. Sollux vient me prendre dans ses bras, je sens que je tremble, il ne comprends pas. Il me frictionne le dos, me répétant mille mots d'amour pour me rassurer du mieux qu'il puisse. Peu à peu, je sens que je me détends. Sollux vient doucement ébouriffer mes cheveux, je lui souris doucement. Je l'aime, c'est une certitude, lui seul est capable de me calmer avec tant de facilités. Il me relâche doucement, me faisant signe d'ouvrir la bouche. Je m'exécute et il me met le bacon dans la bouche. Un bout en dépasse, je rougis quand je vois qu'il le prend entre ses dents. Je ne suis pas prête de lui laisser du terrain, je vais gagner. Mais, plus rapide, Sollux a déjà tout mangé, venant même chercher un petit bout dans ma bouche. Encore un baiser volé. Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais tout le temps de me venger plus tard. Je lui tire la langue quand il me nargue avec son petit air supérieur. Puis, je me souviens de mon rêve étrange.

« Sollux…

\- Uh ?

\- "Ils ne nous prendrons jamais en vie", ça t'évoque quelque chose ? »

Je vois son regard fixer le vide pendant bien quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne retournent se fixer sur moi. Il ouvre la bouche, aucun son ne sort, il la referme, puis la rouvre. Il fait ça plusieurs fois, avant de murmurer quelque chose de si silencieux que je ne comprends pas. Je fronce les sourcils et lui demande de répéter. Tout d'abord, il reste de nouveau silencieux. Je me rend compte qu'il est presque dans le même état que moi à mon réveil. Je viens l'enlacer et c'est là qu'il se décide enfin à répéter, ses mains enserrant mon dos.

« Je me rappelle que pendant un moment, je n'arrêtais pas de le répéter, mais je sais pas pourquoi…

\- C'était dans mon rêve, un garçon que je ne connaissais pas disait ça. Et j'avais l'impression que cette phrase était familière.

\- Peut-être que- »

Les paroles de Sollux sont interrompues, on vient de sonner à la porte. Étant un peu plus réveillée et présentable que Sollux, je me lève après un petit baiser sur la joue de mon amoureux. Il y a bien trop de choses étranges depuis notre réveil. Pourtant, tout est familier, même les cauchemars, même cet inconnu qui disait les mêmes paroles que Sollux. J'ouvre la porte, le concierge se tient sur le pas de la porte. Sa petite mine débonnaire me rappelle tellement de choses, notamment nos nombreuses factures impayées. Il faudrait que nous pensions à postuler quelque part pour ne pas perdre notre joli logement. J'ignore comment, mais à chaque fois nous arrivions à payer à temps. Est-ce que cette fois, ce serait bon aussi ? Il hurle dans mes pauvres oreilles, il doit être de mauvaise humeur.

« OU EST MONSIEUR STRIDER ?! »

Je fronce les sourcils. Strider ? Le nom de famille de Sollux est Captor, alors pourquoi… pourquoi ce nom semble si familier à mes oreilles ? Je l'invite gentiment à entrer dans le salon le temps que j'aille le chercher. Je lui sers gentiment quelque chose à boire pendant qu'il me dévisage bizarrement.

« Il a encore changé de copine ? Comment vous vous appelez, vous ?

\- Aradia. Et j'ai toujours été avec lui, aussi loin que je me souvienne.

\- Ouais ouais, elles disent toutes ça. Bientôt, il te fera oublier ton nom. »

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue, me forçant à être aimable. Il est bien assez gentil de nous laisser rester là malgré notre loyer impayé. Je lui fais gentiment comprendre que je le laisse déguster le thé pendant que je vais chercher mon copain. Il ne bronche pas et acquiesce, non content que ça ne soit pas lui qui soit allé lui ouvrir. Dans mes souvenirs, il ronchonnait tout de même un peu moins, il doit y avoir une raison à cela. Je me précipite vers le lit sur lequel est Sollux, il ne semble pas avoir bougé. Je l'enlace.

« Devine qui vient nous rendre visite de si bon matin ?

\- Comme si je l'avais pas entendu gueuler. On a pas besoin de lui pour l'instant. Il arrive toujours au mauvais moment. Et c'est qui ce connard de Strider ?

\- Je ne sais pas… »

Il se lève et soupire, commençant à se mettre des habits. Qu'importe leur couleur ou s'ils vont bien ensemble. Je grimace un peu et l'aide à mieux accorder les couleurs. Du rouge, ça ne va pas du tout avec du vert, s'il compte mettre du rouge il faut que son pantalon soit noir. Je lui vole un chaste baiser avant de retourner à la cuisine où le concierge n'a pas fini de ruminer ses idées noires dans sa tasse de thé. Pourtant, en m'approchant, mon inspection indique clairement qu'elle est vide. Il lève un regard noir vers moi, comme si sa patience avait atteint ses limites. C'est visiblement le cas quand il voit Sollux arriver. Il le détaille de haut en bas comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

« Mais bordel de merde !

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous n'êtes même pas les résidents de cet appart, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là !? »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de taper du pied. Alors là, alors là, s'en est trop et il va m'entendre, je ne vais pas me laisser faire juste sous prétexte que le monsieur le concierge est de mauvaise humeur.

« Ça commence à bien faire vos insinuations ! Nous sommes les résidents, sinon comment aurions-nous eues les clés et, mieux encore, pourquoi nos affaires seraient dans le placard ?

\- Ça, dit-il en pointant les affaires de Sollux, ce sont les affaires du Strider. Pas de votre ami. Et pour les clés, je ne sais pas comment vous vous êtes putain de démerdés, mais une chose est sûre c'est que vous êtes très forts. Alors là putain, bravo !

\- Mais c'est chez nous !

\- Ce n'est pas chez vous. Allez, dehors, avant que j'appelle la police pour vous virer. »

La mention de la police m'ôte toute envie de résister et je baisse la tête pour regarder le sol. C'est vil, très vil, ce qu'il vient de faire là. Mais nous n'avons d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'il a dit, bientôt nous nous dirigeons de nouveau vers la chambre pour faire les bagages. Sollux, d'ordinaire plus virulent que moi dans ses propos, n'a absolument rien dit pour notre défense. Je suppose que son esprit était tourmenté par autre chose, comme ce que je lui ai dis tout à l'heure. Si j'avais pu prévoir ça, nul doute que je ne l'aurais pas embêté avec ça. J'aurais dû m'abstenir.

**\- - -**

Une fois dehors, les valises sur les bras, après avoir marché pendant une durée qui m'a semblé interminable, je n'ai pu faire autre chose que de craquer. Je me suis posée sur les marches du long escalier de la gare et j'ai mis la tête dans mes mains. Je suis restée quelques instants comme ça. Pas pour pleurer, non, mais pour poser au clair dans ma tête tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce n'est pas évident du tout. Nous étions chez nous, le concierge qui pourtant venait nous voir tous les mois de manière périodique ne nous a pas reconnus, il y a ces visions bizarres chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Il y a Sollux qui ne met plus de jaune alors qu'il répétait adorer ça. Et il y a tous ces gestes affectueux que nous avons l'un envers l'autre, malgré le fait qu'il n'y réagit pas de la même façon. Comme si cette autre personne, celle de mes songes, c'était lui le vrai Sollux. Mais alors pourquoi ? Il devrait s'appeler Strider aussi ? Et moi, qui suis-je dans ce cas ? J'entends un bruit à ma droite, quelqu'un vient de se poser lourdement à côté de moi. Je relève la tête lorsque je l'entends m'appeler par mon prénom. Enfin, quelqu'un qui me reconnais ?

« Aradia ? »

Je ne connais pas cette personne. Musculeuse et transpirante, elle ne m'inspire pas réellement confiance. Pourtant, je lève un sourcil interrogateur et l'observe. Il n'attend pas que j'ouvre la bouche pour me prendre dans ses bras, sanglotant sur mon épaule. J'avais presque peur qu'il m'écrase entre ces deux bras, mais il est étrangement doux. Je décide de l'écouter, espérant que Sollux ne fera pas une crise de jalousie à me voir ainsi être enlacée par quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

« Tu as disparue hier soir, je ne te trouvais plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Pourquoi tu es habillée de manière inhabituelle ? Il s'est passé quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas me parler ? Si c'est le cas, ne t'inquiète pas, je peux tout entendre. Tu m'as tellement manqué…

\- E-Equius ? »

Mes lèvres ont prononcé ce nom toutes seules, comme si mon cœur se souvenait, mais que mon esprit avait oublié. Pourtant, je me souviens. Sollux, c'est avec lui que j'ai construit ma vie, et je n'ai jamais vu cet homme, quoi qu'il puisse dire. Il n'était pas non plus l'inconnu de mon rêve, il était bien plus mince et moins musclé. J'écarte doucement Equius de moi, bien décidée à ne pas le laisser s'imaginer trop de choses. Je me racle la gorge, cherchant Sollux des yeux. Il demeure introuvable, je me demande bien où il a pu passer. Tant pis, il faut que je pose une question à Equius, tant que je l'ai face à moi.

« J'ai disparu ? Quand ? Est-ce que tu te souviens quand ?

\- Oui. On rentrait d'un magasin de jeux vidéos. Tu venais de retrouver ton vieil ami dont je ne me souviens plus le nom, et on est passés devant un accident. Il y avait une ambulance devant, donc on ne voyait pas grand-chose. Tu t'es approchée même si je ne voulais pas que tu le fasses. Tu étais vraiment choquée, tu as même prise la main de ton ami. Je me suis approché aussi, et c'est là que tu as disparue.

\- …

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai retrouvée, une journée sans toi c'était intenable.

\- Equius, il faut que tu saches.

\- Que je sache ?

\- Je ne ressens plus rien pour toi. Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Pas la peine de compliquer les choses plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà, mon esprit est assez embrouillé pour rajouter le fait que j'avais certainement un second petit-ami. En admettant que Sollux et moi avions une relation amoureuse avant toute cette histoire de fous. Je vois que toutes les valises sont encore devant l'escalier, Sollux semble comme parti à jamais. J'espère que l'avoir laissé sans surveillance ne l'a pas fait se perdre en ville parce qu'il était dans ses pensées les plus profondes. Je me lève, abandonnant Equius sur les marches. J'ai la chance qu'il ne me suive pas, sinon nul doute que cela aurait été intenable pour moi. Bien plus que lui de vivre sans moi.

Au moment où j'atteins le bas des escaliers, un papier journal m'arrive dans la figure. Mais je ne le regarde pas, je cherche Sollux, désespérément. Au diable nos affaires, Sollux est bien plus important que n'importe quoi d'autre à mes yeux. Je le cherche, je l'appelle, j'espère vraiment qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. Quelle idée j'ai eue de vouloir m'asseoir sans le prévenir ? Il était devant moi, évidement qu'il ne m'a pas vue m'arrêter. Je hurle son nom à chaque carrefour, je le cherche comme une âme errante ayant besoin de sa moitié pour être complète. Puis, un fol espoir le saisit, il me semble repérer son tee-shirt noir au loin. Je cours de toute la vitesse dont sont capables mes maigres jambes, dans l'espoir de le rattraper, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je fais alors de mon mieux pour ne pas le perdre de vue, alors qu'il sort de la ville pour se rendre dans un petit bâtiment qui me donne des frissons. En arrivant à la porte du bâtiment, je me rends compte qu'il s'agit d'un cimetière. Je le vois soudain s'arrêter devant une tombe et rester immobile. J'arrive enfin à le rattraper et je me fige en voyant les deux tombes côte à côte.

Jade Harley, et Dave Strider.

Strider.

Ils sont enterrés côte à côte, comme s'ils s'étaient aimés jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Je trouve ça magnifique, mais pourquoi sommes-nous devant cette tombe ? J'attrape la main de Sollux pour tenter de me rassurer. Elle est gelée. Ce n'est alors qu'à ce moment-là que je remarque la véritable pâleur de ses traits. Normal qu'il ne me réponde plus, il ressemble à présent à un cadavre, comme s'il avait atteint sa destination finale. Destination qui était ici, devant ces tombes morbides reliées par une unique ronce, comme si elle repoussait sans cesse. Je décide de porter plus attention à l'épitaphe.

_« Ils ne nous ont jamais pris en vie. »_

Je tombe à genoux. Non. Non. Non ! C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être ça… Pourquoi ? C'est impossible… Une brise de vent se lève, faisant s'agiter le papier journal que je tiens toujours dans les mains. Foutue pour foutue, je décide d'y jeter un œil. Sur la première page s'étale ce que je craignais. Un couple, assassiné, alors qu'ils cambriolaient la bourse…

* * *

Je me redresse dans mon lit. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Demain, nous allons cambrioler une banque. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude, ça fait plusieurs fois maintenant qu'on en cambriole. A chaque fois, ça se passe sans accrocs, mais là, là, avec toutes nos factures en retard, on doit s'attaquer à beaucoup plus gros. Toute cette excitation m'empêche de dormir. Cette fois il y aura vraiment du challenge, ce n'est pas une petite banque de province que l'on va cambrioler, mais la bourse. La bourse, c'est bien plus protégé, j'ai travaillé toute la journée sur un plan d'attaque, laissant pour une fois un peu d'espace à mon petit-ami. Lui qui d'ordinaire m'étouffe d'amour à bien compris qu'il me fallait du temps pour travailler sur le projet que j'ai voulu tester.

Dave va encore vouloir qu'après notre crime, nous nous déplacions dans une autre ville. Une ville où ils ont oubliés nos méfaits, où ça craint moins. Pour me mettre dans l'ambiance, je me rappelle nos anciens cambriolages. Toujours la même rengaine, simple et efficace. On entre comme des clients normaux, mon bippeur désactivant discrètement toutes les caméras de sécurité en leur montrant en boucle les images avant notre entrée sur une durée de bien 10 minutes. Puis, on s'esquive aux toilettes et on revient quelques minutes après, cagoulés et les armes en main. Dave en rouge, moi en vert. Les mêmes mots sortent de notre bouche, alors que l'on vérifie que tous les appareils électroniques ne répondent plus.

« Les mains sur la tête, personne ne bouge !

\- Mettez l’argent et tous vos objets de valeur dans le sac ou nous allons tirer.

\- Videz la chambre forte, où vous pourrez être sûrs que vous aurez des ennuis ! »

Soudain, je stresse. Et si je n'arrivais pas à désactiver tous ces services de sécurité ? Qu'ils étaient bien plus blindés que ceux que je désactive d'habitude ? J'avais confié ça à Dave, une fois, et la seule chose qu'il m'avait répondue avait été assez inquiétante. Mais au fond, je sais que j'étais d'accord avec lui, qu'importe ce qu'il dise. Pour moi, il est bien plus important que n'importe quoi d'autre en ce monde.

« Ils ne nous prendrons jamais en vie. »

Ce n'était pas très rassurant, mais je pouvais sans peine m'imaginer que je serais mieux morte avec lui que vivante, seule, en prison, alors qu'elles sont vraiment très mal réputées et malfamées. Je veux rester avec Dave toute ma vie, et même après si cela m'est permis. Alors je lui ai promis. Non, si jamais nous étions coincés, ils ne devraient pas nous prendre vivants. Jamais. C'est pour ça que, me lovant dans ses bras, je me faisais doucement à l'idée que si mes plans foiraient, nous allions très certainement mourir. Sauf si nous arrivions vraiment à nous en sortir ? Je sais que les premières fois, lorsque l'on ratait, on s'enfuyaient sans le fric. J'espère que demain aussi, cette alternative sera autorisée. Il faudra que je demande à Dave, mais je ne veux pas non plus paraître peu confiante, comme si nous allions échouer, alors que Dave croit en moi. Je ne dois pas le décevoir.

**\- - -**

Tout ce passait comme prévu, nous avions réussi tout. A croire que la chance était de notre côté, je crois même avoir réussi à désactiver tous les appareils électroniques. Je suis fière de moi, et Dave semble l'être aussi. Je me hasarde à jeter un œil à la personne à la caisse. Elle a un petit sourire que je n'aime pas du tout. Je me rapproche doucement de Dave pour lui parler, ne quittant pas la personne des yeux. Soudain, toutes les portes se verrouillent, une à une, laissant tout le monde enfermés dans la bourse. Dave serre les dents, c'est la première fois que je le sens aussi peu sûr de lui. C'est de ma faute en plus, j'étais pourtant sûre d'avoir tout désactivé…

« Où va-t-on aller ? On est coincés.

\- Bébé, dis-je d'une petite voix, j’ai un peu peur…

\- Ne le soit pas, dépêche, trouve un truc pour sortir.

\- Il a sonné l’alarme, j’entends les sirènes qui se rapprochent. »

Ils arrivent, la panique s'installe, je ne sais pas où donner de la tête, j'espère juste que nous pourrons nous en sortir en vie. Je ne veux pas mourir, je m'en rend compte maintenant, mais c'est un peu tard, déjà les hauts-parleurs annoncent que la police est devant la porte. Ils parlent dans leurs porte-voix, de manière assourdissante, et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Nous sommes perdus, il n'y a plus aucune échappatoire, mes gadgets ne marchent même plus, même si j'ai beau essayer. Et Dave ne semble pas vouloir lâcher le sac d'argent, comme s'il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Si je n'étais pas si désespérée, je serais certainement jalouse de l'intérêt qu'il porte à cet argent. Bidouillant de nouveau les boutons de ma montre, j'arrive enfin à faire que la porte s'ouvre. Dave se précipite vers la sortie et je le suis comme je le peux. Une boule est en train de se former dans mon ventre. Et si sa promesse n'était que du vent ? Et si, en réalité, maintenant qu'il a ce qu'il veut, il m'abandonne comme ça face à la police ? Me faisant tuer par la même occasion pour qu'ils n'aient aucune preuve pour remonter jusqu'à lui ?

« Service de police. Sortez les mains en l’air. Vous êtes cernés. Mettez vos armes à terre. »

Je vois Dave garder son arme au poing, j'ai de plus en plus peur au fur et à mesure des minutes. Mes soupçons à son égard se confirment et je n'aime pas du tout ça. Je me mords la lèvre lorsque les policiers nous demandent encore une fois de baisser les armes. Dave ne le fais pas, je ne le ferais pas non plus. Le policier avec le porte-voix soupire. Ça y est, nous sommes faits, nous allons mourir.

« Je vous avaient prévenus les gars. Vous ne voulez pas écouter ? Tant pis, feu ! »

Dave semble esquiver facilement les balles, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. L'une d'elles vient se ficher dans mon genou et je m'effondre sur le sol en lâchant malgré moi un petit cri de douleur. Je tends les bras vers Dave, espérant qu'il va me sortir de là, que nous allons une nouvelle fois nous enfuir tous les deux, qu'il ne va pas me laisser maintenant que je suis un boulet qu'il doit traîner. J'arrive encore à lui dire, au bord des pleurs.

« Je t'en supplie, ne me quitte pas…

\- Jade… »

Il se laisse tomber à côté de moi, envoyant le sac plus loin. Malgré ma mauvaise vue, je me rend compte que lui aussi a été touché. Par plusieurs balles, dans sa poitrine. Je sens les larmes de nouveau prendre le dessus sur tout autre sentiment dont je serais capable en ce moment et, malgré la douleur qu'il doit ressentir, il vient me prendre dans ses bras, me serrant fort pour me prouver qu'il ne me lâchera pas. Puis, je l'entends murmurer, tout contre mon oreille.

« Ils ne nous prendrons jamais en vie. »

Et une nouvelle slave de balles s'est abattue sur nous.

* * *

Avec Sollux et Equius, nous rentrions à peine d'une excursion dans l'une des galeries du jeu vidéo. Puis, nous sommes arrivés devant la bourse. Le ciel était noir, il commençait même à pleuvoir. Les escaliers de la bourse, d'ordinaire si brillants et mis en valeur, étaient couverts de sang. Ne voyant pas bien ce qu'il se passait, j'ai décidé de m'approcher, et Sollux m'a suivi. Nous avons réussi à nous poster juste devant les corps, et c'est là que j'ai vue une silhouette fantomatique verte, elle avait l'air perdue et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle a finalement remarqué que je l'observais, et elle m'a fixée à son tour. Par automatisme, j'ai serrée la main de Sollux dans la mienne. Il n'a pas eue la moindre réaction, mais la fille fantôme si.

« Tu me vois ?

\- Je vous vois, tous les deux.

\- Est-ce que… On pourrait emprunter vos corps ?

\- Euuh… »

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, l'ombre verte a fondu sur moi et je me suis évanouie. Et c'est ainsi que, le temps d'une journée, j'ai été moi-même sans l'être, et Sollux aussi. Pour autant, nous en avions perdus les souvenirs. Les souvenirs de cette si belle histoire. Sans bien m'en rendre compte, j'ai cherchés les bras de Sollux pour m'enfouir dedans, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Ils n'avaient jamais été pris en vie…

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, c'est la première fois que je me lance dans un écrit du genre. J'espère que ce que j'ai voulu expliquer est assez clair...  
> Pour tout vous dire, moi aussi, à un certain moment, je me suis perdue. Si vous, vous avez compris ou pensez avoir compris, s'il vous plaît, dites-moi en commentaires comment j'aurais pu faire pour que ça soit plus évident sans trop l'être pourtant...  
> Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont lu, je vous aime beaucoup ! :D


End file.
